(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic typewriter provided with a display unit capable of giving visual display of information expressed in a number of positions of characters shorter in length than one line of characters printed on a sheet of paper.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the type of electronic typewriter described, the display unit is usually provided with a cursor for indicating the next following key input position. In this type of electronic typewriter of the prior art, when the cursor has moved to the last position of the character in the display unit as data has successively been inputted, it has hitherto been impossible to display the next following character of the data in the last position because the last position is used for displaying the cursor. Thus, this type of electronic typewriter of the prior art has suffered the disadvantage that the number of characters in which inputted data can be actually displayed by the display unit is smaller by one character than the number of positions of characters provided by the display unit.